narutooriginalsfandomcom-20200223-history
Ken Hatake
Ken (ケン, Ken) is a shinobi of Konohagakure's Hatake clan He is an only son of Kakashi Hatake with Mina. He is a genius ninja like his father, but he's playful and not serious about anything, like his mother. and he rarely stay in the village. Background Ken is the child of Mina and Kakashi Hatake, he was born for two years, Before the Fourth Shinobi World War His father loves him a lot, and Indulge him very much, he therefore often does anything to indulge himself. He joined the Jonin Exams because he wanted his father to be proud, and he intends to win for his father. His father is 6th Hokage, He did not want to disgrace his father. But he didn't want to pass the exam, because he was lazy to do more difficult missions, he therefore did not use Ninjutsu. He uses only Taijutsu and try to trick the opponent to be tired, and he wins. But he finally passed the exam, With his outstanding speed and intelligence. After receiving the mission A-rank causing him to almost lose his teammates, because he was distracted because he saw friends being arrested. He used to be a very witty Shinobi, but when worrying about teammates, he couldn't think of anything. He realized that he should not work with others. after that, he didn't live in the village for two years, by returning to the village once a month, because it was a contract with his father. But when he realized that his father needed his ability, in helping the village, so he decided to stay the village to help his father. Personality Ken is a handsome young man. Looking from his physics, he’s a discreet person, but truly is enjoyable, very playful, friendly to everyone, and easy to join with others. He’s always humorous and not very serious. Stand out for being very lazy and not having patience. Appearance Ken has a hair color and an external personality like his father. But his face and eyes are the same as his mother, so he has a handsome look which is from his mother. He always wears a black and blue hood. Abilities Ken is a genius like his father. But he often does not show anyone because he realizes that he will have more work. But his father knows well about his potential. He always shows everything to his father because he loves and respects his father very much. He has very good memory and can quickly learn various things. And because of his laziness, he always thinks of the shortest way to finish the work which he often does this with the missions. He is outstanding in speed and intelligence. But he doesn’t have much confidence with it. He just does everything by his instincts, which is why he always made a solo mission. Because he decided everything suddenly and without a plan. Having teammates made him worried and always distracted. Chakra and Physical Prowess Ken is a remote fighting ninja which his chakras had not so many. When doing a mission, he always avoided using ninjutsu. While if it was really imminent, he would often use Taijutsu (body technique) as the main. But he always practiced the development of Ninjutsu with his father. Because he tried to be as good as his father. Very few know what kind of strategy he use. Ninjutsu The strategy he uses are "Lightning Mesh", which is a sow up lightning on the high ground. It’s very difficult for enemies who are in range to escape. The enemies will be electrocuted and unconscious. Sometimes, he may use Chidori that he trained from his father to get rid of enemies after using the "Lightning Mesh" Because of Chidori has high risk, he often doesn't use unless he is really in a safe state. In the case that he does not want to eliminate the enemy. He often uses another skill: put an electric chakra in his weapon before throwing at the enemy. If it hit them, they will be shocked like being electrocuted giving him a chance to rapidly escape away. Intelligence He is very smart and witty. He’s often decided to solve problems quickly and without pattern. So, is difficult to the enemy to predict. And because of he’s playful causing the enemy to be careless since he doesn't look very serious. Stats Blank Period Kakashi Hiden: Lightning in the Icy Sky The Last: Naruto the Movie Konoha Hiden: The Perfect Day for a Wedding New Era Konoha Shinden: Steam Ninja Scrolls In Other Media Video Games Trivia * Ken has a lazy habit, but like to learn everything and interested in everything like a kitten, he is by nature. * Ken has bad habits, he flirty with all the beautiful girls, but not seriously interested anyone. View Gallery Hatake Family - Kakashi Ken Mina.jpg|on The last - Kakashi Ken Mina Reference * Ken Hatake belongs to pungpp on DeviantART * His story Here Category:DRAFT